Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! anime cards (Grand Championship)
This is a gallery of cards from the Grand Championship arc of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. Cards are listed here, ordered first by card type and then in order of appearance. Normal Monsters BattleOx-JP-Anime-DM.png | Battle Ox Gagagigo-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Gagagigo BabyDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Baby Dragon BrigadierofLandstar-EN-Anime-DM.png | Brigadier of Landstar TheDragonDwellingintheCave-JP-Anime-DM.png | The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave CurseofDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Curse of Dragon CyberSoldierofDarkworld-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Cyber Soldier of Darkworld GilGarth-EN-Anime-DM.png | Gil Garth LusterDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Luster Dragon LusterDragon2-JP-Anime-DM.png | Luster Dragon #2 PetitDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Petit Dragon RedEyesBDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Red-Eyes B. Dragon TriHornedDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Tri-Horned Dragon TwinHeadedFireDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Twin-Headed Fire Dragon SkyDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Sky Dragon BattleWarrior-EN-Anime-DM.png | Battle Warrior KoumoriDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Koumori Dragon WingedDragonGuardianoftheFortress1-EN-Anime-DM.png | Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress Hyozanryu-JP-Anime-DM.png | Hyozanryu CrawlingDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Crawling Dragon ParrotDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Parrot Dragon BlacklandFireDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Blackland Fire Dragon SwordsmanofLandstar-JP-Anime-DM.png | Swordsman of Landstar KnightofLandstar-EN-Anime-DM.png | Knight of Landstar GrapplerofLandstar-EN-Anime-DM.png | Grappler of Landstar AlligatorsSword-EN-Anime-DM.png | Alligator's Sword MasterKyonshee-JP-Anime-DM.png | Master Kyonshee SoulTiger-JP-Anime-DM.png | Soul Tiger Inpachi-JP-Anime-DM.png | Inpachi RubyDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Ruby Dragon TomThumb-EN-Anime-DM.png | Tom Thumb DarkMagician-EN-Anime-DM.png | Dark Magician XHeadCannon-EN-Anime-DM.png | X-Head Cannon BlueEyesWhiteDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Blue-Eyes White Dragon BasicInsect-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Basic Insect BigInsect-JP-Anime-DM.png | Big Insect Gokibore-JP-Anime-DM-2.png | Gokibore HerculesBeetle-EN-Anime-DM.png | Hercules Beetle Kamakiriman-EN-Anime-DM.png | Kamakiriman Aeris-EN-Anime-DM.png | Aeris GazelletheKingofMythicalBeasts-EN-Anime-DM.png | Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts QueensKnight-EN-Anime-DM.png | Queen's Knight BeaverWarrior-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Beaver Warrior FeralImp-JP-Anime-DM.png | Feral Imp JacksKnight-EN-Anime-DM.png | Jack's Knight GiantSoldierofStone-EN-Anime-DM.png | Giant Soldier of Stone Effect Monsters BladeKnight-JP-Anime-DM-2.png | Blade Knight KaiserGlider-JP-Anime-DM-2.png | Kaiser Glider Newdoria-EN-Anime-DM-NC.jpg | Newdoria OrichalcosMalevolence-EN-Anime-DM.png | Orichalcos Malevolence SpearDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Spear Dragon SpiritRyu-JP-Anime-DM.png | Spirit Ryu BerserkGorilla-JP-Anime-DM.png | Berserk Gorilla JowgentheSpiritualist-JP-Anime-DM.png | Jowgen the Spiritualist AirknightParshath-JP-Anime-DM.png | Airknight Parshath SinisterSerpent-JP-Anime-DM.png | Sinister Serpent SlateWarrior-EN-Anime-DM.png | Slate Warrior Jinzo-EN-Anime-DM.png | Jinzo WanderingMummy-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Wandering Mummy LittleWinguard-JP-Anime-DM-2.png | Tiny Guardian AncientGiant-EN-Anime-DM.png | Ancient Giant StoneGiant-EN-Anime-DM.png | Stone Giant GoblinAttackForce-JP-Anime-DM-2.png | Goblin Attack Force AncientDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Ancient Dragon GilfordtheLightning-JP-Anime-DM-2.png | Gilford the Lightning KungFuNyanNyan-EN-Anime-DM.png | Kung Fu Nyan Nyan CureMermaid-JP-Anime-DM.png | Cure Mermaid DarklordMarie-JP-Anime-DM.png | Marie the Fallen One InjectionFairyLily-EN-Anime-DM.png | Injection Fairy Lily FirePrincess-JP-Anime-DM-2.png | Fire Princess GyakuGirePanda-EN-Anime-DM.png | Gyaku-Gire Panda DragonLady-JP-Anime-DM.png | Dragon Lady GuardianAngelJoan-EN-Anime-DM.png | Guardian Angel Joan ThunderNyanNyan-JP-Anime-DM.png | Thunder Nyan Nyan PinchHopper-JP-Anime-DM.png | Pinch Hopper InsectQueen-EN-Anime-DM.png | Insect Queen BalloonLizard-JP-Anime-DM.png | Balloon Lizard BlackTyranno-JP-Anime-DM.png | Black Tyranno ValkyrieZweite-EN-Anime-DM.png | Valkyrie Zweite ValkyrieErste-EN-Anime-DM.png | Valkyrie Erste PantherWarrior-EN-Anime-DM.png | Panther Warrior SasukeSamurai-EN-Anime-DM.png | Sasuke Samurai BlueFlameSwordsman-EN-Anime-DM.png | Blue Flame Swordsman GearfriedtheIronKnight-EN-Anime-DM.png | Gearfried the Iron Knight ValkyrieBrunhilde-EN-Anime-DM.png | Valkyrie Brunhilde MaximumSix-JP-Anime-DM.png | Maximum Six ForestWolf-EN-Anime-DM.png | Forest Wolf GlifethePhantomBird-JP-Anime-DM.png | Glife the Phantom Bird Prinzessin-EN-Anime-DM.png | Cinderella PumpkinCarriage-JP-Anime-DM.png | Pumpkin Carriage WitchoftheBlackForest-JP-Anime-DM.png | Witch of the Black Forest Globerman-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Globerman DiamondHeadDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Diamond Head Dragon ThornPrincess-EN-Anime-DM.png | Thorn Princess BigShieldGardna-JP-Anime-DM.png | Big Shield Gardna Kiryu-JP-Anime-DM.png | Kiryu PitchDarkDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Pitch-Dark Dragon Kuriboh-JP-Anime-DM.png | Kuriboh SkilledDarkMagician-JP-Anime-DM.png | Skilled Dark Magician BusterBlader-JP-Anime-DM.png | Buster Blader ValkyrieDritte-JP-Anime-DM.png | Valkyrie Dritte ZMetalTank-JP-Anime-DM.png | Z-Metal Tank CloneDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Clone Dragon YDragonHead-JP-Anime-DM.png | Y-Dragon Head FortuneChariot-JP-Anime-DM.png | Fortune Chariot CaveDragon-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Cave Dragon ChaosEmperorDragonEnvoyoftheEnd-JP-Anime-DM.png | Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End DarkMagicianGirl-EN-Anime-DM.png | Dark Magician Girl GreatMoth-JP-Anime-DM.png | Great Moth HarpiesPetDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Harpie's Pet Dragon Berfomet-EN-Anime-DM.png | Berfomet LittleRedRidingHood-EN-Anime-DM.png | Little Red Riding Hood ObnoxiousCelticGuard-EN-Anime-DM.png | Obnoxious Celtic Guardian ForestHunter-EN-Anime-DM.png | Forest Hunter IronHans-EN-Anime-DM.png | Iron Hans IronKnight-EN-Anime-DM.png | Iron Knight SevenKidGoats-EN-Anime-DM.png | Seven Kid Goats BackupGardna-EN-Anime-DM.png | Backup Gardna Watapon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Watapon KingsKnight-EN-Anime-DM.png | King's Knight RoyalStraightSlasher-EN-Anime-DM.png | Royal Straight Slasher OldVindictiveMagician-EN-Anime-DM.png | Old Vindictive Magician HexeTrude-EN-Anime-DM.png | Hexe Trude Egyptian Gods ObelisktheTormentor-EN-Anime-DM-2.png | Obelisk the Tormentor SlifertheSkyDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Slifer the Sky Dragon TheWingedDragonofRa-EN-Anime-DM-Hieroglyph.png | The Winged Dragon of Ra Ritual Monsters PaladinofDarkDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Knight of Dark Dragon BlackLusterSoldier-JP-Anime-DM.png | Black Luster Soldier Fusion Monsters FiveHeadedDragon-JP-Anime-DM-NC-2.png | Five-Headed Dragon DarkPaladin-JP-Anime-DM-2.png | Dark Paladin XYZDragonCannon-JP-Anime-DM.png | XYZ-Dragon Cannon ChimeratheFlyingMythicalBeast-JP-Anime-DM-2.png | Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast Monster Tokens SheepToken-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Sheep Token Spell Cards Scapegoat-EN-Anime-DM.png | Scapegoat Polymerization-EN-Anime-DM.png | Polymerization HeartoftheUnderdog-JP-Anime-DM.png | Heart of the Underdog CostDown-JP-Anime-DM-2.png | Cost Down MirageofNightmare-JP-Anime-DM.png | Mirage of Nightmare DragonTreasure-JP-Anime-DM.png | Dragon Treasure GracefulDice-EN-Anime-DM.png | Graceful Dice SkullDice-EN-Anime-DM.png | Skull Dice EmergencyProvisions-JP-Anime-DM.png | Emergency Provisions AncientCity-EN-Anime-DM.png | Ancient City AncientKey-EN-Anime-DM.png | Ancient Key AncientTome-EN-Anime-DM.png| Ancient Tome RollofFate-EN-Anime-DM.png | Roll of Fate AncientGate-EN-Anime-DM.png | Ancient Gate LandstarForces-EN-Anime-DM.png | Landstar Forces PotofGreed-EN-Anime-DM.png | Pot of Greed GiantTrunade-JP-Anime-DM-2.png | Giant Trunade PrematureBurial-EN-Anime-DM.png | Premature Burial GracefulCharity-EN-Anime-DM-AA.png | Graceful Charity SilentDoom-JP-Anime-DM-AA.png | Silent Doom MysticalSpaceTyphoon-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Mystical Space Typhoon TokenThanksgiving-JP-Anime-DM.png | Token Thanksgiving LuminousClouds-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Luminous Clouds MysticEruption-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Mystic Eruption EradicatingAerosol-EN-Anime-DM.png | Eradicating Aerosol UltraEvolutionPill-EN-Anime-DM.png | Ultra Evolution Pill RideoftheValkyries-EN-Anime-DM.png | Ride of the Valkyries LandstarShot-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Landstar Shot HyperRefresh-EN-Anime-DM.png | Hyper Refresh NibelungsRing-EN-Anime-DM.png | Nibelung's Ring GoddessErdasGuidance-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Goddess Erda's Guidance NibelungsTreasure-EN-Anime-DM.png | Nibelung's Treasure GoddessUrdsVerdict-EN-Anime-DM.png | Goddess Urd's Verdict GoddessVerdandesGuidance-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Goddess Verdande's Guidance GoddessSkuldsOracle-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Goddess Skuld's Oracle DangerousMachineType6-JP-Anime-DM.png | Dangerous Machine Type-6 ReleaseRestraint-JP-Anime-DM.png | Release Restraint SwanMaiden-EN-Anime-DM.png | Swan Maiden StarBlaster-EN-Anime-DM.png | Star Blaster EnchantedSwordNothung-EN-Anime-DM.png | Enchanted Sword Nothung RainbowBridgeBifrost-EN-Anime-DM.png | Rainbow Bridge Bifrost TheShallowGrave-EN-Anime-DM.png | The Shallow Grave RingofMagnetism-JP-Anime-DM.png | Ring of Magnetism AdamantineSwordRevival-EN-Anime-DM.png | Adamantine Sword Revival CurseofThorns-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Curse of Thorns GingerbreadHouse-EN-Anime-DM.png | Gingerbread House GlassSlippers-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Glass Slippers TributetoTheDoomed-JP-Anime-DM.png | Tribute to the Doomed StampingDestruction-JP-Anime-DM.png | Stamping Destruction NegateAttack-EN-Anime-DM.png | Negate Attack GiantsTraining-EN-Anime-DM.png | Giant's Training GoldMoonCoin-EN-Anime-DM.png | Gold Moon Coin SpinningWheelSpindle-EN-Anime-DM.png | Spinning Wheel Spindle 100YearAwakening-EN-Anime-DM.png | 100-Year Awakening LightningSaber-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Lightning Saber SnowfallSword-EN-Anime-DM.png | Snowfall Sword FlyingDragonWhirl-EN-Anime-DM.png | Flying Dragon Whirl EmblemofDragonDestroyer-JP-Anime-DM.png | Emblem of Dragon Destroyer MonsterReincarnation-EN-Anime-DM.png | Monster Reincarnation MischiefoftheTimeGoddess-EN-Anime-DM.png | Mischief of the Time Goddess ValkyriesEmbrace-EN-Anime-DM.png | Valkyrie's Embrace DimensionFusion-JP-Anime-DM.png | Dimension Fusion SoulAbsorption-JP-Anime-DM.png | Soul Absorption MonsterReborn-EN-Anime-DM.png | Monster Reborn NoblemanofCrossout-JP-Anime-DM.png | Nobleman of Crossout GryphonsFeatherDuster-JP-Anime-DM.png | Gryphon's Feather Duster Shrink-EN-Anime-DM.png | Shrink PegasusWing-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Pegasus Wing MagicalAlms-EN-Anime-DM.png | Magical Alms FinalLight-EN-Anime-DM.png | Final Light CardofDemise-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Card of Demise SoulRelease-EN-Anime-DM.png | Soul Release SpellReproduction-EN-Anime-DM-2.png | Spell Reproduction SpellAbsorption-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Absorb Spell DeFusion-JP-Anime-DM.png | De-Fusion GoldenCastleofStromberg-EN-Anime-DM.png | Golden Castle of Stromberg DiffusionWaveMotion-EN-Anime-DM.png | Diffusion Wave-Motion LaserCannonArmor-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Laser Cannon Armor Lev2PowerBoost-EN-Anime-DM.png | Lev. 2 Power Boost AWingbeatofGiantDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon CardGuard-EN-Anime-DM.png | Card Guard FullMoon-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Full Moon IronCage-JP-Anime-DM.png | Iron Cage WaterofLife-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Water of Life CardofSanctity-EN-Anime-DM.png | Card of Sanctity Multiply-EN-Anime-DM.png | Multiply RoyalStraight-EN-Anime-DM.png | Royal Straight TimeTravel-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Time Travel Necromancy-EN-Anime-DM.png | Necromancy Trap Cards DNASurgery-EN-Anime-DM.png | DNA Surgery RobbinGoblin-JP-Anime-DM.png | Robbin' Goblin TheLegendaryGambler-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | The Legendary Gambler NonAggressionArea-JP-Anime-DM.png | Non Aggression Area OrdealofaTraveler-JP-Anime-DM.png | Ordeal of a Traveler GravityBind-JP-Anime-DM-2.png | Gravity Bind ImperialOrder-JP-Anime-DM-2.png | Imperial Order FrickasMediation-EN-Anime-DM.png | Fricka's Mediation WotansJudgment-EN-Anime-DM.png | Wotan's Judgment LogesFlame-EN-Anime-DM.png | Loge's Flame SilverDollar-EN-Anime-DM-2.png | Silver Dollar AppleofEnlightenment-EN-Anime-DM.png | Apple of Enlightenment CompensationMediation-EN-Anime-DM.png | Compensation Mediation MirrorForce-EN-Anime-DM.png | Mirror Force RopeofLife-JP-Anime-DM-2.png | Rope of Life DragonsRage-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Dragon's Rage MagicalTrickMirror-EN-Anime-DM.png | Magical Trick Mirror FlatLv4-EN-Anime-DM.png | Flat Lv 4 AttackGuidanceArmor-JP-Anime-DM.png | Attack Guidance Armor Cloning-EN-Anime-DM.png | Cloning DarkMagicRetribution-EN-Anime-DM.png | Dark Magic Retribution ChainDestruction-JP-Anime-DM.png | Chain Destruction Non-physical HarpieLadySisters-JP-Anime-DM.png | Harpie Lady Sisters Category:Anime card galleries